The Bloody Awesome ABC
by The British Empire
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas u one-shots sobre Prusia e Inglaterra con motivo del abecedario. Porque a lo awesome le faltaba una pizca de caballerosidad, bloody hell!
1. Alianza

**#Título: **Alianza.  
**#Palabras:** 1975 (según fanfiction).**  
****#Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
#Nota:** Antes que nada, este es mi primer fic de Hetalia (y uno de los primeros que escribo x'D). Como dice en el resúmen: son drabbles, viñetas u one-shots sobre Prusia e Inglaterra con motivo del abecedario, pero algunos capítulos van a tener continuación del anterior o mención de algún otro. Sin más preámbulos, los invito a que lean.**  
**

* * *

**A**lianza:

Sentado en una cómoda silla yacía un sujeto de cabellos platinados y ojos carmesíes, demasiado concentrado como para que alguien osara a molestarlo, frente a una computadora portátil tecleaba con intensidad y rapidez.

**...**

**...**

Hey, cejotas… hemos tenido que pasar por tanto para tener una idea más o menos clara sobre de qué rayos iba nuestra relación, aunque ahora tampoco lo sé con demasiada precisión; es más, creo que todo lo que ha pasado sólo hizo que mi confusión aumentase más, y que alguien tan genial como yo esté confundido no es demasiado _awesome_, ¿sabes? Hasta ahora no sé si no te soporto o si me agradas más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Desde esa batalla contra Francia debo decir que nuestro trato fue diferente a como siempre había sido, aunque nos hemos cruzado ya anteriormente, eso hizo que nuestra indiferencia mermara un poco más. Pero para tratar de disipar un poco la razón del por qué estoy diciendo toda esta locura, vamos a rememorar algunos hechos...

— —  
— —

_Guerras... guerras... guerras._

Eso es lo que definía a Europa hace tiempo. Una titánica batalla tras otra más grande, muchas de ellas llevadas a cabo con el fin de hacerse más poderosos y obtener nuevas riquezas (aunque algunos lo hacían con otros motivos), un caos total en el que prácticamente todos eran partícipes. Recuerdo que gracias a una de esas guerras fue cuando te empecé a notar un poco más.

**1740-1748 – Guerra de la Sucesión Austriaca. Relación: enemigos.**

En ese entonces lo primordial para mí era conseguir más poder e invadir regiones vitales, llevar a cabo mis proyectos expansionistas... y qué mejor que Silesia, tierra de ese presuntuoso señorito que no hacía más que llamar mi atención. Para qué negarlo, todo lo que yo quería era más poder, que Prusia fuera el reino que se irguiera ante todas las demás naciones e imperios, que todos me aclamaran y me reconocieran como alguien que estaba a otro nivel, por encima de todo lo que hubiesen conocido con anterioridad. Eras un cabronazo, te uniste a la guerra apoyando a Austria, oponiéndote a los planes de invadir Silesia porque yo tenía como aliados a España y a Francia. Era de entender que España no te hacía ninguna gracia ya que estabas de guerra con él desde un tiempo atrás, pero lo divertido era que tu principal motivo de anexarte a la lucha fue para patear el trasero de Francia sólo por verlo humillado. En esa ocasión tus planes no funcionaron del todo; como se esperaba, la impresionante victoria fue mía, ya que no podría concebir que fuese de otra manera. Pero hay que tener agallas para hacer frente a mi increíble persona por puro capricho (aunque fuese indirectamente).

**1756-1763 – Guerra de los Siete años. Relación: cada uno por su lado.**

Apenas había finalizado la Sucesión Austriaca, ya venía otra guerra. Tuvimos muchas altas y bajas, Austria quiso recuperar Silesia, además de que hubo muchos otros sucesos y batallas que acontecieron más adelante, pero al final me las pude arreglar. Por otra parte, y después de muchos conflictos que tuviste con Francia y España (de nuevo), digamos que no saliste mal parado. Bueno, en realidad los más beneficiados en esta guerra luego de firmar el tratado de paz, fuimos nosotros. Conseguiste apoderarte de muchas tierras y riquezas y yo cumplí con la mayor parte de mis objetivos. Esa fue la primera vez que pensé en que debíamos celebrar juntos con un buen trago, es que demonios... éramos geniales. Pero deseché la idea antes de siquiera formularla por completo, no éramos lo suficientemente cercanos como para hacerte esa propuesta.

**1815 – Batalla de Waterloo. Relación: aún siendo procesada...**

Pasó el tiempo y una nueva batalla nos esperaba. Después de una pequeña plática sobre nuestros intereses, con ella llegó una especie de acuerdo entre los dos y otras entidades, nada demasiado serio, sólo brindar apoyo esporádicamente si el otro lo necesitara. Por supuesto, cada uno mirando su conveniencia en todo momento, no es como si hubiera otro motivo que nos impulsara a establecer un acuerdo.

A pesar de eso, ¡quién diría que hacemos tan buen equipo! Una estrategia por ahí, una emboscada por allá, tener buena sincronización, un inesperado entendimiento mutuo... y listo: ¡Un trasero francés apaleado!

Todo comenzó por la culpa de Francia, tratando de invadir Holanda y procurando también crear aún más problemas entre nosotros a sabiendas que en esos momentos estábamos atravesando por una discrepancia política; claro, para él sería lo más conveniente ya que así podría atacarnos por separado y hacer su tarea más sencilla.

_Sí, Francis... otra vez tenía que ver en esto._

En vez de eso, lo único que logró fue que nos uniéramos en una alianza. Habíamos luchado arduamente contra él, que venía respaldado por un Napoleón Bonaparte que apenas retornaba de su exilio en la isla de Elba.

Tampoco hay que desmerecer lo que hicieron los demás aliados en la batalla, esa vez sí que lo vi furioso a Holanda... pero los cabecillas en la batalla fuimos tú y yo. Tú con Arthur Wellesley al frente, y yo con Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher (resulta que hasta las iniciales de los nombres de nuestros comandantes son los mismos que de los nuestros, ¡qué coincidencia más bizarra!). A medida que íbamos pasando por cada obstáculo, nos entendíamos un poco más, resultaste ser un excelente compañero de batalla. Te ayudaba cuando estabas en apuros, y tú hacías lo propio conmigo.

Al finalizar todo, y ya con la aplastante victoria a nuestro favor, teníamos que decidir qué nombre tendría la batalla.

—_La Belle Alliance_ sería un nombre adecuado —sugerí, ya que plasmaba perfectamente nuestra situación.

—No, la batalla debe llevar el nombre del lugar donde fue llevada a cabo, definitivamente se llamará "la Batalla de Waterloo" —muchas veces traté de persuadirte para que fuera otro el nombre, pero como eres demasiado terco dijiste que esa era una tradición que tenías y que fuera como fuese la batalla tendría el nombre que habías elegido, ¡eres imposible!

Con el paso del tiempo, tú fuiste el que se llevó mucho del crédito de esa batalla, demasiado diría yo, ¡maldita sea!

Después de eso fue que nos hicimos más cercanos, y fue la primera vez que celebramos juntos una victoria... quién iba a pensar que luego de eso fuiste una de mis principales opciones para ir a un bar a tomar como desquiciados.

— —  
— —

En teoría —e irónicamente—, las guerras hicieron que hubiera paz entre nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que todo es color de rosas (porque obviamente el rosa es sólo para maricas), a veces no te entiendo, eres demasiado gruñón e insoportable, gritándome sólo por aparecer de vez en cuando en el sofá de tu sala en calzoncillos, tu cara se torna roja, no sé si por vergüenza o rabia (o ambas), pero sin dudas es una señal de advertencia, casi siempre lo ignoro, ¡es que así se está más cómodo! Además, hay que aprovechar los únicos días de sol que hay en tu casa, pero tú no entiendes y siempre termino con un ojo morado después de explicártelo. Rayos, sí que eres un bastardo cuando te lo propones.

Pero me... me caes bien, deberías agradecer que le agradas a alguien tan genial como yo... pero a veces no te soporto... pero es llevadero... pero a veces explotas y me golpeas (lo cual en la mayoría de los casos es perjudicial para mí... mucho), y a veces eres muy tranquilo, tanto que suelo dudar que Arthur Kirkland sea el que está parado frente a mí, ¡realmente quién te entiende! Tu carácter es una bomba de tiempo, pero creo que de alguna manera es... interesante.

Aún no somos los mejores amigos, pero ten por seguro que gracias a esa alianza, aprendí que un inglés sólo es bastardo hasta un punto... y que cuando el hambre ataca, no es buena idea hacértelo saber.

**FIN**

Nota del grandioso autor: a los que leyeron eso: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que en ninguna de las batallas que he peleado en este relato tuve el desagrado de perder? Es que eso era imposible. ¡Definitivamente soy increíble!

**...**

**...**

Con una sonrisa satisfactoria terminó de ver si su ortografía era decente (a veces podría ser pésimo en el arte de escribir correctamente las palabras, ¡pero que un rayo lo partiese si tuviera siquiera una pequeña falta en su precioso blog!).

— ¿Qué haces Gilbert? —cuestionaba un rubio de pronunciadas cejas, sentado en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala en donde también estaba Gilbert, el albino le dijo que esperara un rato alegando que tenía que terminar algo en la computadora, pero esto ya era demasiado— Déjate de mierdas y apúrate de una jodida vez que no tengo toda la noche —continuaba, mirando frecuentemente su reloj de muñeca.

—No seas impaciente, Kirkland —respondía el albino—. Además tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que tienes toda la noche... y también parte de la mañana —pronunciaba socarronamente haciendo exasperar a Arthur.

—Demonios, hace horas que llevo esperando como estúpido y tú tranquilo escribiendo quién sabe qué cosas frente a esa máquina, ¡pareces un maldito obsesivo!

El de ojos escarlatas fingió ignorarlo, un poco más de sufrimiento no haría mucho daño.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, bastardo?

—Lo siento, no te estaba atendiendo, ¿decías...? —articulaba de forma burlona, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Auch! Qué violento, si sólo bromeaba —decía sobándose la parte afectada—. No te preocupes, que casi termino; digamos que estaba reflexionando sobre problemas existenciales y estaba... inspirado —concluyó con una sonrisa de lado provocando que el de ojos verdes levantara una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Luego de unos cuantos _clicks_ más, Gilbert cargó el relato en su blog, deseando que a Inglaterra no le diera un repentino interés por los beneficios del internet.

—Ya está, ahora tienes al impresionante Prusia sólo para ti~ —decía de forma cantarina.

—Sí, sí... como sea —respondía Arthur rodando los ojos.

Luego de eso partieron hacia el bar que tenían planeado visitar desde hace unos días, dispuestos a ahogarse con unos buenos tragos, definitivamente esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Con eso terminamos el primer shot, ojalá alguien haya llegado hasta aquí x'D. Sé que el capítulo fue medio fail, pero era para hacer una referencia histórica y fundamentar por qué el PrUK no debe ser considerado _crack!_ Vamos, que Gilbo y Arthur tuvieron sus encontronazos (?), además es una lástima que haya tan pocos fics sobre ellos (bueno, en inglés están por los sesenta y tanto... pero creo que este es apenas el cuarto o quinto en español). Espero sus opiniones, dudas existenciales (?) y/o críticas constructivas.

¡Gracias por leer!

xoxo~

**Edit:** Husmeando por ahí, encontré esta imagen: http:/ 25 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lemfshUnBh1qg3cuzo1 _ 500 . jpg (quitar los espacios) y no pude evitar compartirlo; se me hizo tan... no sé, ¿apropiado para esto? Tal vez.


	2. Beso

**#Título:** Beso.  
**#Palabras:** 2491 (según fanfiction).  
**#Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**#Advertencias:** Supongo que por algo puse _Rated T_. LOL.  
**#Nota:** Siento la demora, y muchas gracias por los reviews que de verdad se aprecian.**  
**

* * *

**B**eso:

—Buenas noches, caballeros —saludaba amablemente a los recién llegados el barman que atendía el peculiar local, ambientado con un estilo antiguo elegante que parecía no combinar del todo con la música rock que sonaba a un volumen considerable, algo estridente para muchos, pero muy deleitante para el gusto de Arthur y Gilbert. Después de examinar el local y darle el visto bueno, buscaron lugares lo más cerca posible de la barra en donde una mortecina luz los alumbraba lo suficiente como para que estuvieran a gusto— ¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntaba el sujeto, siguiendo el protocolo.

Realizaron sus pedidos. Una botella de ron para el inglés, su compañera preferida prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón; una bebida fuerte, como su carácter mismo lo era. Mientras que para Gilbert una cerveza de buena calidad sería la galardonada de la noche, la pasión por esa fermentada bebida la llevaba en sus venas.

Unos minutos después, ya llegaban sus pedidos y con eso, una pequeña competencia por ver quién bebía más rápido, competencia sugerida por Gilbert la cual primeramente fue rechazada por el inglés alegando que era una tontería, pero después de que el albino tocara estratégicamente su orgullo y masculinidad, finalmente accedió y con brusquedad agarró la botella bebiendo de ella, olvidándose de que un vaso reposaba frente suyo.

Luego de unas cuántas rondas, ambos ya estaban con un humor algo inestable.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió el barman? Ir al depósito a buscar provisiones sólo lleva unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Digo, ya sé que soy completamente increíble, pero todavía no me gradué de adivino.

—Déjate de estupideces, ya me estoy cansando de esperar —sentenció el rubio antes de quitar una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y colocar uno en sus labios. Cuando apenas lo encendió, el de ojos escarlatas lo apartó de sus labios con un manotazo— ¡Hey!

—Nada. No fumes esas porquerías, que el humo es desagradable. Ya se te está pegando esa maldita costumbre de tu hermano. Dices que lo odias, sin embargo hasta sus hábitos se contagian entre sí; pero por lo visto es inevitable viviendo tan cerca —concluyó con una mirada que denotaba burla.

—No te importaría morir de cirrosis pero el humo del cigarrillo te causa malestar, sí que eres molesto... y no menciones a Escocia, que no tiene nada que ver en esto —gruñó con fastidio—. Además, ¿por qué te preocupa si fumo o dejo de hacerlo?, no es como si fuese problema tuyo.

—Supongo, pero si mueres pronto, ¿quién pagará mis tragos cada vez que olvide mi billetera en casa? —contestó socarronamente, mirando fijamente al inglés.

—No hay problema, trataré de dejarte todos mis bienes en mi testamento, así que el dinero no será problema en los bares de Inglaterra en caso de que dejes tu billetera en casa —articuló con sarcasmo.

—Tentador, tentador —dijo meneando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo—. Pero lamentablemente tendré que rechazar tu oferta —comentó divertido, para después hacer una pausa—. Tu propuesta soluciona el problema del efectivo, ¿pero dónde conseguiré a otro inglés cejudo, gruñón e irritante, que por casualidades de la vida también se llame Arthur Kirkland? Eres egoísta ¿sabes?, algunos emplean su tiempo en fastidiar personas; otros, como yo, lo emplean para hacerlo con cosas más interesantes. Y si ya no estás, me quitarás mi pasatiempo favorito: sacar de quicio a Inglaterra —concluyó, orgulloso; provocando que el rubio frunciera el ceño, pero luego de que éste lo pensara un poco, sonrió imperceptiblemente, de alguna manera Gilbert le estaba pidiendo que cuidara más su salud, de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero válida (o tal vez de verdad quería desquiciarlo. Tratándose de Gilbert, quién sabe).

—Idiota —atinó a decir con un tono no del todo convincente.

—Disculpen la tardanza, aquí tienen —espetó el _bartender_ sorprendiendo levemente a ambos que no se esperaban la repentina llegada. Luego de que repartiera los respectivos pedidos, se retiró para atender a otros clientes.

—Ya era hora —atinó a decir por lo bajo el inglés para después concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente—. ¡Saluud! —espetó para luego hacer el famoso _fondo blanco_ e inmediatamente servirse más.

—No bebas tan rápido porque además de que ya te haz excedido, a ti...

— ¡Hey, Gilbert! —interrumpió el de ojos verdes— No te muevas, que hay dos unicornios azules volando encima de ti~ —continúo, riendo como desquiciado—. Si te mueves los espantarás y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿v-verdad? —decía con leves hipidos a medida que hablaba.

—...el alcohol te llega demasiado pronto —terminó su frase el albino, con un suspiro resignado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que el alcohol llega demasiado pronto? —preguntó mirándolo expectante, pero antes de que el de carmesíes orbes lograra hablar, lo volvió a interrumpir— ¡Mierda, te moviste! Ahora di adiós a los unicornios, ¿estás feliz? —gruñó para a continuación beber otro vaso de su amado ron. Miró a sus costados y vio a algunos sujetos que lo estaban mirando como si estuviera loco— ¿Y ustedes qué miran, desgraciados? ¿Acaso buscan pelea? —se decidió a ir junto a los sujetos para darles una lección, a esos que lo "juzgaban con la mirada", pero cuando intentó levantarse, inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo soltando un leve quejido, tratando fallidamente de incorporarse— Sólo esperen, cuando logre ponerme de pie les voy a-

No terminó ya que Gilbert lo sujetó de un brazo y bruscamente lo atrajo hacia sí para subirlo a su espalda y acomodar ambos brazos del rubio en torno a su cuello.

—Rayos Arthur, sí que eres un mal bebedor... —comentó antes de pagar la cuenta con el dinero que encontró en los bolsillos del inglés. A continuación, sujetando firmemente pero con dificultad a un Arthur que forcejeaba, emprendió camino fuera del local.

Y fuera, el clima era algo frío y lluvioso, pero la llovizna daba señales de detenerse.

—Suéltame, que no soy una maldita chica para que me andes cargando —protestó.

—No eres una chica pero eres un maldito busca pleitos que necesita ser frenado.

—No soy ningún busca pleitos, ¿acaso no viste la forma en que esos tipos me miraban? —se defendía, sin resultados— ¡Ya bájame, te digo!

—Eres ridículo, si te suelto no serás capaz de dar un miserable paso, estás demasiado mareado.

— ¡Y una mierda! Si no me sueltas ahora te mandaré un hechizo, y créeme que no te gustará que lo haga.

—Bien, bien... como digas —concedió el albino seguido de una risa, soltando su agarre y bajando al inglés.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de estar en tierra, el rubio se concentró en ponerse firme y prepararse mentalmente para dar sus primeros pasos. Cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, movió una pierna hacia delante y de repente, fue como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas. Esa parecía una caída segura. Pero no cayó al suelo.

No cayó simplemente al suelo, cayó en un gran charco lodoso que se formó gracias a la lluvia, logrando que se ensuciara por completo. Blasfemó contra todos sus reyes, sus reinas, el clima, su estado de ebriedad, y todo lo que tuviera pulso.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una carcajada, una que parecía no querer detenerse en un buen rato.

—Oye imbésil, ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche riendo como desgraciado?

—La verdad no es una mala idea —contestó divertido.

—Claro, es de esperar de un prusiano de cuarta como tú —hizo una pausa—. ¿O debería decir _Alemania del Este_? —decía socarronamente el inglés, haciendo que Gilbert dejara de reír y frunciera el seño.

—Al menos no soy un patético solitario que fue abandonado por todas sus colonias —contraatacó.

—Pero eres un patético solitario que fue votado por la mayoría para que dejara de existir como nación independiente y fuera dividido y transformado en la capital de Alemania.

_Solitario..._

_Solitario..._

Es cierto y tenía que admitirlo: ambos lo eran, pero el hecho de que él le echara en cara su actual situación sin dudas era un _golpe bajo_.

—Ahora sí, me importa una mierda lo borracho que estés —soltó antes de lanzarse contra Arthur y propinarle un golpe en la boca del estómago, sin importarle ser empavonado por todo el lodo en el proceso.

— ¡M-Maldito insolente! —exclamó tosiendo, para luego responderle con un puñetazo en medio del rostro. Luego de que Gilbert comprobara que su nariz estaba sangrando, sonrió de lado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —articuló desafiante, ganándose un golpe en las costillas— Necesitarás m-más que eso para enfrentarte a mi increíble persona —dijo dificultosamente agarrando el fino cuello del inglés entre sus manos y haciendo presión.

—S-Suéltame, te voy a partir la puta madre —en medio del estrangulamiento, Arthur lanzaba varios golpes y puñetazos por todas partes intentando librarse del agarre. Cuando logró deshacerse de la presión en su cuello, respiró profundo tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. Agarró a Gilbert de la cabeza, empujándolo contra el duro pavimento, acción que logró desorientarlo por algunos segundos, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconciente.

Siguieron con los puñetazos, arañazos, patadas e improperios por un buen rato, ambos tratando de mantener el control en la pelea.

Arthur se posicionó encima de Gilbert, pero éste no cedía y enseguida invirtió posiciones, colocando cada brazo a los costados de la cabeza del inglés y sus rodillas en el borde de sus caderas. El rubio se quedó quieto, rígido en un lugar, sin disposición de seguir forcejeando, completamente agotado.

—Estoy hecho mierda —soltó el de platinados cabellos con una voz ronca producida por el cansancio. Ambos jadeaban tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones. Se encontraban ya sin sus abrigos, los cuales estorbaban y sofocaban en medio de la pelea. La blanca remera de Gilbert ponía en evidencia los golpes que recibió gracias a la sangre que manchaba dicha prenda.

—No más que yo —respondía el británico, mirando fijamente a los ojos carmesíes. Luego de sostenerse la mirada por algunos segundos, ambos sonrieron, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

—La próxima vez no golpees en la cara —expuso el albino cortando el silencio— ¿No te da pena arruinar semejante perfección? —decía de forma dramática, aún encima del inglés.

—Perfección es lo último que sería —bromeó.

—Arthur, Arthur —negó con la cabeza—. Sólo dices eso porque aún no lo has visto lo suficientemente cerca —acercó su rostro al inglés— ¿Lo ves? —pronunció, demasiado cerca para el gusto del rubio.

—A-Aléjate que estorbas —articuló... ¿nervioso?

—Primero admite que soy genial —decía lentamente, chocando su aliento en el rostro del inglés, por alguna razón no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

—Primero muerto antes de admitir semejante estupide-

¡Maldito sea Gilbert, que no lo dejaba terminar su frase! En vez de eso estaba sobre sus labios dándole algo parecido a un beso.

_¿Un beso?_

El inglés abrió los ojos exageradamente y antes de lo que canta una cigarra, se separó bruscamente del germano, dándole una bofetada.

—Condenado idiota, cómo te atreves —bramó disgustado, escupiendo y luego limpiándose las comisuras con la manga de su remera, mostrando dignidad.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy demasiado ebrio —se excusó el albino, alejándose un poco, haciendo ademán de levantarse—. ¡Hey! —exclamó al sentir que el rubio lo jalaba del cuello de su remera y lo acercaba a la misma velocidad de lo que hace un momento lo había alejado, evitando que pudiese levantarse.

¿Pero qué mierda pretende ese Arthur? Primero lo aleja y ahora lo está besando con aún más pasión de lo que él mismo lo había hecho antes, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, incitándolo a profundizar el contacto. Sin pensarlo demasiado, respondió a las exigencias del británico.

No pudo evitar colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí, explorando con su lengua cada parte de la cavidad bucal del contrario. Siguieron así por unos minutos, hasta que sus pulmones rogaran desesperadamente por oxígeno. Cuando obtuvieron su preciado aire, intentaron por fin levantarse del desagradable lugar donde estaban posicionados, deseando no pescar un resfriado.

—Sí... creo que yo también estoy demasiado ebrio —soltó simplemente—. P-Porque obviamente jamás haría semejante estupidez si estuviera en mis cabales —aclaró.

—No te ilusiones, claramente el maldito alcohol me está afectando, porque no hay otra manera de que alguien tan impresionante como yo hiciera algo tan poco genial —rió Gilbert.

—Como si fuera que yo lo deseé —expresó con sarcasmo—, fue tu maldita culpa en primer lugar, eso fue mi más repugnante experiencia, ¡de la década!

—Sí, ¡creo que eso no pudo haber sido más asqueroso! —exclamó.

—No puedo creer que me haya rebajado a hacer eso contigo. ¡Yo me largo! —finalizó el inglés, agarrando su chaqueta del suelo y caminando como podía en dirección a su casa.

—Maldita sea —susurró el albino, caminando en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía su amigo.

A medida que avanzaba, el inglés se mordía el labio repasando mentalmente escena por escena lo sucedido, mientras que por otra parte, el de ojos carmines caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en sus labios.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Wow, aquí volviendo después de un siglo (a.k.a. dos semanas). No sé si éste es el espacio para decir las vanas excusas del por qué tardé tanto, pero igual voy a probar (?) xD. Primeramente mi demora se debió a que estaba demasiado concentrada siguiendo el Australian Open (competencia de tenis, como fanática me declaro culpable xD), y luego porque tuve una pequeña cirugía (con ella se fue mi muela del juicio) y me dieron reposo el cual mi mamá tomó como un "nada de computadoras por ahora" e_e. Bueno, de todo eso ha pasado un día xD. Sí, mi falta de consideración no tiene escrúpulos (?), lo siento por eso. Hacer éste capítulo me resultó algo extraño (supongo que tenía otra idea de cómo llevar la trama, pero esto fue lo que salió espontáneamente).

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron y que hacen que dé ganas de continuar.

Küsses!

xoxo~


	3. Confusión

**#Título: **Confusión.  
**#Palabras:** 1790 (según fanfiction).  
**#Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**C**onfusión:

Era un día tranquilo, pacífico, medianamente soleado y con una temperatura agradable. Qué mejor que contemplar su hermoso jardín con una inigualable taza de té, definitivamente nada podría arruinar el momento.

— ¡Cejas~! —canturreaba una chillona voz de la cual sospechaba quién era el dueño, suspiró, habló demasiado pronto— ¡Qué fue ese suspiro, hombre! Alégrate, que el grandioso yo emprendió un largo viaje hasta aquí sólo para animarte en éste horrible día~ —seguía de forma dramática, mientras llegaba y se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al rubio.

—Gilbert —suspiró de nuevo, mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita que lo separaba del germano—. ¿Cómo rayos entraste?

—Bueno, sólo diré que deberás comprar una ventana nueva —sonrió el albino como si fuera de lo más gracioso, mostrando una gran piedra. El británico frunció el seño, resoplando. _Nota mental: conseguir ventanas blindadas_, se dijo.

—No sé cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que si quieres entrar debes tocar el timbre, el tim-bre. Ese que hace tin-tin o ding-dong ¿Puedes en-ten-der-lo? —pronunciaba lentamente con sarcasmo, como si tratara con un deficiente mental— Maldito incivilizado.

—Es que esa no es una entrada merecedora para alguien como yo, por supuesto que tengo que llegar con una entrada triunfal —decía haciendo su genial pose. El inglés rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, ¿para qué demonios viniste?

—Ya te lo dije, vine para animarte en éste horrible día, debes sentirte solo —comentaba fingiendo inocencia.

—Para empezar, mi día estaba magnífico, _hasta que llegaste_, y más que animarlo, lo único que haces es echarlo a perder, eres un fastidio.

—Animar, fastidiar, ¿cuál es la diferencia? —decía poniendo dos de sus dedos en su barbilla, de forma pensativa— Además, yo sé que no te molesta mi compañía, porque tú me deseas —manifestaba con picardía, descolocando al de ojos jade.

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste, imbésil? ¿Con qué mierda te drogaste? —decía algo sobresaltado, tratando de calmarse.

—Arthur, ¿me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó el otro día fuera del bar?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —alegó, aparentemente confuso.

—No te hagas el tonto, me agarraste y me plantaste un be- —el hecho de que Arthur haya escupido la mayor parte de la infusión (que estaba a punto de ingerir) en el rostro del albino, hizo que éste no pudiera completar la frase. El rostro del inglés se mostraba sorprendido e incrédulo, pero trató de disimularlo.

—Cállate. No hay manera de que un caballero como yo haya hecho algo tan inadecuado.

—Oh, por favor —bufó, limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta que encontró en la mesa—. ¿Tú, demasiado caballero como para cometer algo tan imprudente? ¿Acaso sufres de trastornos de personalidad o ciclotimia? —comentó divertido, agarrando descaradamente la única taza de té que reposaba en la mesita para luego posar la fina porcelana en sus labios y degustar el líquido hasta la última gota; acción que amenazaba con terminar la paciencia del británico.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no sé de qué mierda va todo esto —respondió intentando transmitir indiferencia.

_¿Indiferencia? ¿Qué haría Arthur si...?_

— ¡Acosador, acosador! Inglaterra es un malvado acosador~ —exclamaba levantando la voz, al mismo tiempo que también se levantaba de su asiento, haciendo que algunos de los empleados que realizaban sus labores se detuvieran para ver la insólita escena. Los ojos del británico se abrieron desmesuradamente, el imbésil de Gilbert parecía estar disfrutando— Inglaterra es un vándalo aprovechado que tamhmm... —la mano del rubio cubriendo su boca le impedía seguir vociferando.

—Aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a sus ocupaciones —decía el inglés a los empleados al borde de un colapso nervioso, haciendo que todos ellos obedecieran sin chistar. A continuación, liberó la boca del albino—. ¡Y tú...! —lo miraba con rabia y una vena sobresaliente en la sien— Hoy no tengo paciencia para tus estupideces, eres... eres... ¡arg, te odio! —completó para luego largarse hacia el interior de la mansión.

_Oh, eso es lo que Arthur haría._

Una vez adentro, el rubio se sentó en el sofá de la sala, tratando de controlarse e intentar pensar más objetivamente. Tenía claro que Gilbert era un bocazas, imbésil, desgraciado, atrevido, insolente, mentecato, bastardo e irritante. ¿Pero qué cojones se proponía inventando toda esa insensatez? Todo lo que decía era tan incoherente a sus ojos. Lo único que recordaba de esa noche citada por el albino era estar compitiendo con él, haber visto a dos deslumbrantes unicornios azules y luego a Gilbert encima suyo... _¿Gilbert encima suyo?_ No, eso no podía ser. Aunque pensándolo bien, al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con montones de hematomas prácticamente por todo el cuerpo. Y hace unos momentos notó que el de ojos rojos también tenía la mejilla levemente amoratada, a punto de sanar por completo. ¿Qué había pasado realmente esa noche en el bar?

.

Luego de que el británico explotara y se fuera molesto, Prusia —porque así exigía que le siguieran llamando— se quedó pensando. A pesar de no demostrarlo, no podía evitar estar confundido por lo sucedido hace noches atrás en el bar y preguntarse la razón del por qué Arthur lo había besado de esa manera tan abrumadora. Estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, culpando al inglés de lo acontecido aprovechando que éste no recordaba nada, por que él sabía que Arthur no recordaría nada después de beber de ésa manera. Además, él mismo había empezado todo el embrollo.

Pero tampoco sabía por qué había besado a Arthur en primer lugar, simplemente sus labios le parecieron extrañamente hipnotizantes y atrayentes; rojos a causa del alcohol, rojos como una apetitosa manzana; suaves, increíblemente tersos a la vista y tan cerca de los suyos, parecía como si éstos intentaran seducirlo inconcientemente. ¿Qué más pudo hacer? No era su culpa, era la culpa de Arthur, por tener unos labios tan condenadamente deseables.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente; el carácter de Inglaterra era tan volátil e impredecible, y a Gilbert le gustaba jugar, y deseaba jugar con Arthur.

.

Inglaterra seguía reflexionando sobre muchas cosas, semi acostado sobre el sofá, con un brazo sobre su frente y los ojos cerrados, pensando en diferentes cosas, muchas de ellas triviales y otras de más importancia. De pronto sintió un peso adicional sobre el sofá, hundiendo levemente el acolchonado mueble. Abrió los ojos... y se encontró con una mirada escarlata.

— ¿Aún sigues aquí? —expresó, estoico— Pensé que hace rato ya te habías largado a tu basurero —escupía con frialdad. Gilbert no respondió, manteniendo la inquisitiva mirada sobre el inglés— ¿Por qué no hablas, idiota? ¿Acaso te cortaron la lengua? —preguntaba cínico. El albino seguía sin responder, moviéndose hacia él de forma gatuna— ¡Oye, no te acerques! —profirió cambiando su frío semblante por uno algo alterado, notando como el de cabellos platas se aproximaba sin respetar su espacio personal— ¡A-Atrás! —exclamaba nervioso, procurando alejarse, pero cada vez que se iba un poco más hacia atrás, Gilbert se seguía acercando.

—Solo te haré recordar la manera en que me besaste —pronunciaba lentamente acercándose aún más, sonriendo socarrón y acorralando al británico—, y demostrarte que te encantó —susurró al oído del inglés, haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

— ¡Jamás! —en un hábil movimiento Arthur logró levantarse del sofá y rápidamente corrió lo más lejos posible, pero Gilbert aún más rápido logró atraparlo, ésta vez acorralándolo contra la pared, ahora sí que estaba difícil la situación para el de ojos jade. Esta vez no veía la manera de escapar.

Miró fijamente a los ojos del ex-prusiano, encontrando en ellos un deje de burla. Oh, así que Gilbert quería jugar.

.

No aguantando la proximidad y viendo que Arthur dejaba de forcejear, se acercó hasta rosar los labios del inglés, suavemente; sabía que ese no era su estilo, pero se le antojaba experimentar si realmente los labios del rubio eran tan suaves como parecían, ya que la última vez no logró comprobarlo por la brusquedad.

El de estatura levemente más baja no se movía, seguramente anonadado por lo que sucedía, entonces aprovechando la situación, presionó un poco más sus labios contra los del británico, empezando a moverlos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el agradable contacto.

.

Dejó de forcejear, dejando al albino hacer lo que se le antojase, seguramente Gilbert creía que ya lo tenía en sus manos, sí cómo no.

De pronto vio con sorpresa cómo se acercaba lentamente hasta rosar sus labios con una suavidad ajena a su persona. Luego de unos segundos, sintió cómo Prusia hacía más presión contra sus labios empezando a moverlos lentamente, se quedó sin reacción.

Siguió estático y aún con la mente en blanco hasta que se dio cuenta que Gilbert lamía sus labios pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua, le resultaba demasiado extraño tanta delicadeza. De pronto todo se tornó confuso cuando por inercia, accedió a la petición y abrió su boca levemente dejando que el albino invadiera libremente su cavidad bucal. Y fue aún más confuso cuando tuvo una sensación inesperada, eran unas cosquillas que de un momento a otro se instalaron en su vientre, como si un montón de mariposas, hormigas y todo tipo de asquerosos insectos bailaran en su interior. Cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso.

_Oh no._

.

Gilbert solo disfrutaba, deseando cada vez más. Se vio sorprendido cuando Arthur dejó que se adentrara en su boca tan fácilmente y más cuando éste empezaba a corresponder, pero rápidamente se compuso y sonrió internamente. Sus lenguas danzaban libremente, luchando por llevar el control; ninguno cedería tan fácilmente.

Sintió cómo el rubio revolvía sus cabellos en una relajante caricia y lo atraía más hacia sí. Por inercia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del británico, sosteniéndolo posesivamente y acercándolo aún más.

Siguieron así unos minutos aguantando todo lo que podían, pero como siempre, la necesidad de respirar para no ahogarse hizo que rompieran contacto. Se miraron fijamente, jadeaban tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire.

—Sabes a té —habló el inglés, zafándose del agarre y caminando en dirección a la puerta, sorprendiendo al albino que aún no se movía.

—Y a ti te gusta el té, ¿cierto? —reaccionó, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y volteara.

—Adoro el té —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona antes de abrir la puerta de salida y retirarse, dejando solo al de orbes carmesíes.

_Todavía no había perdido._

.

Gilbert al escuchar aquello sintió como de pronto su corazón latía desbocadamente y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundido. Eso no estaba en los planes.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Si encuentran por ahí algún error ortográfico no duden en avisar~

¡Gracias por leer y también a los que dejan comentarios! De verdad es un placer recibirlos. Para la próxima trataré de no tardar demasiado.

xoxo~


	4. Diccionario

**#Título: **Diccionario.  
**#Palabras: **5499 (según fanfiction).  
**#Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**D**iccionario:

Rayos. Maldición. Mierda.

Ese y muchos otros insultos resonaban en su mente mientras estaba acostado en el sofá de su sala (porque obviamente todo lo de West también era suyo, ¿verdad?). Pensaba en lo sucedido hace poco en la casa del inglés, la peculiar manera de Arthur para dejarlo sin habla y su posterior abandono. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué clase de caballero te abandona en su propia casa de una manera aparentemente tan despreocupada? Muchas cuestiones pasaban por su cabeza... y ninguna de ellas resultaba remotamente agradable. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan desconcertante? Ya de por sí era complicado lidiar con Inglaterra, pero tener que enfrentarse a esa situación en la cual requería pasar horas y horas pensando en un método para intentar aclarar cosas que al final resultan imposibles de descifrar, era demasiado dañino y agotador para su salud mental. Se metió a la boca una de las tantas frituras que tenía como provisiones mientras pensaba en que necesitaba despejar su mente. De pronto sintió como un almohadazo golpeaba de lleno en su rostro.

—Gilbert, llevas ahí tirado, comiendo chatarra y suspirando como por cinco días. Ni siquiera has tomado una ducha, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntaba Alemania algo preocupado pero con una seriedad muy propia de él. Genial, su plan de despejar su mente se acaba de ir a la mierda; pero bueno, ya que preguntaba, quizás no sería tan malo hablar con su hermano.

—West... creo que tengo un problema.

—Er... eso se nota a leguas, _bruder*_ —suspiró, escogiendo sus palabras antes de hablar. No hacía falta observar tanto para concluir que el de ojos rojos se encontraba en un estado casi deplorable. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación probablemente terminaría frustrando su súper productiva hora para arreglar algunos asuntos burocráticos pendientes, y de paso, también de ir a ordenar el ático; pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que Gilbert siguiera pudriendo literalmente la sala (porque sabía que al final él tendría que limpiar el chiquero); inspiró hondo y se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Yo... es que... ¡agh! —soltó casi al instante, reaccionando automáticamente—. No sé lo que me sucede, últimamente ando muy pensativo y ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a levantarme algunas "pollitas", si sabes a lo que me refiero —comentó afligido—. ¡Todo por la culpa del estúpido de Inglaterra!

— ¿Inglaterra? —preguntó confundido.

—Exacto, Inglaterra. Ese infeliz que siempre con su lengua mordaz y carácter insoportable hace cosas demasiado impredecibles, su cinismo no tiene escrúpulos y sobre todo: ¡No quiere admitir mi genialidad, que soy un ser superior e inigualable! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Yo...

—Además, ¿quién se cree que es ese maldito? El otro día me dejó con las palabras en la boca abandonándome en su propia casa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace semejante idiotez? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que pueden robarle objetos preciados? ¡Como el juego de bordado en oro del que tanto presume! Oh cierto, ya lo recuerdo, ¡a nadie le interesaría robar un condenado juego de bordado! Seguro que hasta él mismo sabe que en su casa sólo hay cosas aburridas. Y lo peor de todo es que me dejó tirado luego de responderme que le gusta el té.

— ¿El té? —cuestionó un Ludwig desorientado.

—Sí, lo besé, me besó; dijo que sabía a té, y luego que le gusta —explicó apresuradamente—. No sé a qué rayos se refirió, ¿le gustó el té o el beso? ¿O quizás ambos? Eso último es más probable ya que es imposible que a alguien no le guste un beso mío... —comentaba meditabundo, posando sus dedos en su barbilla— Pero aún así, tal vez sólo le gustó el beso porque sabía a té; en ese caso no importaría la persona que lo estuviese dando porque lo que en realidad disfruta es del sabor. ¿Pero, y si no se refería a eso? —decía contrariado— Aguarda, ¿por qué rayos debería de importarme si le gustó o no? —revolvía sus cabellos en signo de frustración.

—Espera. ¿Lo besaste? —el pobre de Alemania no cabía de la sorpresa. No entendía absolutamente nada.

—West, no repitas todo lo que digo; pareces mi conciencia —Gilbert parecía demasiado ensimismado en lo que iba encaminado más hacia un monólogo—. Como iba diciendo, ahora por su culpa pienso en todas esas idioteces y busco una manera para distraerme, créeme que probé con diferentes métodos, ni siquiera los trucos de magia de Gilbird me distraen lo suficiente. ¡Últimamente hasta molestar al señorito dejó de parecerme tan divertido! —decía tomando aire luego de esa acelerada verborrea.

Ludwig se quedó estático, eso último hizo que su cerebro maquinara a velocidades sobrehumanas. Así que después de todo existía algo —o alguien— que hiciera que molestar a Austria quedara en segundo plano dentro de las prioridades de su hermano. Se imaginó miles de razones por las que Gilbert estuviera tan preocupado, pero luego llegó a una conclusión —a su parecer— más factible.

— ¿Entonces estás... enamorado de Inglaterra? —cuestionó dudoso, pensando si fue prudente haberlo dicho de golpe. El de cabellos platinados parpadeó un par de veces, antes de fruncir levemente el seño y reprochar con incierta seguridad.

— ¡P-Pero qué tonterías dices!

—Bueno, sólo digo lo que me parece —carraspeó algo incómodo con la situación.

—Por supuesto que no estoy... eso que dijiste, ¿acaso no me ves? Soy demasiado genial para esas tonterías. ¡Y no te atrevas a discutir a tu inigualable hermano mayor!

—Como digas —suspiró resignado—. Bueno, si me necesitas para algo más, estaré en el ático buscando algunas cosas —fue lo último que Alemania dijo antes de retirarse. Se quedó solo de nuevo.

¿De dónde sacaba semejantes incoherencias ese West? Juntarse demasiado con Veneciano definitivamente ya lo estaba afectando. Dios quiera que un día de estos no lo encuentre rindiendo culto a la pasta o ayudando en la confección de banderas blancas.

Como sea, ¿él, enamorado? No le agradaba demasiado la palabra. Para empezar, ¿cuál se supone que era la definición exacta para ese vocablo?

La duda empezó a carcomerlo por completo, entonces empezó buscando —dentro de su no muy extenso conocimiento sobre el tema— una respuesta. Minutos después, harto de romperse la cabeza tratando de descifrar algo que creía no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, decidió buscar un diccionario. Sí, ese libro que solía disipar sus dudas, como aquella vez que Inglaterra le dijo que cuando muriera definitivamente iba a parar al báratro. Al principio se vio algo impactado luego de consultar en el íntegro glosario, pero nada que no haya podido superar con el tiempo y unas cuantas visitas a la iglesia. Después de todo, era de esperar ese tipo de reacción por parte del inglés luego de haberle jugado una de sus muchas —pesadas— bromas. Además, se consideraba demasiado maravilloso como para ir a parar al inframundo, seguramente ese temido sitio no podría contra su majestuosidad.

Rió quedamente al recordar aquello, encontrando poco después el libro deseado. Abrió en una página al azar, probando suerte, mostrando una sagaz sonrisa al ver que había abierto en la letra E, no así en la palabra aspirada. De ahí, pasó hoja por hoja observando de manera analítica cada palabra. _Enajenar._ _Enálage. Enaltecer. Enamoradizo... ¡Enamorado!_ Bien, sólo quedaba descubrir su significado.

_«Del verbo enamorar»_

...

¡Por supuesto que viene del verbo "enamorar", eso es más que obvio! Mejor probaba suerte con su siguiente significado.

_«Que tiene amor»_

¿Qué maldita clase de eficiente mata-dudas era ese? Esperaba una definición más completa y detallada. ¿Por qué no existía un diccionario que definiera mejor los participios? ¿Qué diantres hacían esos expertos de la academia de lenguas en su tiempo libre?

Bah… Quizás su repentina exigencia era un poco exagerada porque bueno, hay que admitir que esas tres palabras lo impactaron un poco. Amor... ¿cómo se define, qué es estrictamente el amor? Según recordaba, algunos científicos lo relacionan con la feniletilamina*, pero necesitaba aclararlo desde otro punto de vista.

_«__Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser»_

Inmediatamente se dijo que aquello no podía ser más que una patética e insulsa cursilería escrita por una persona demasiado idealista.

_«__Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear»_

Esa fue la siguiente opción para la palabra, la cual equivalía a más _blablabla_, pero al menos le resultó algo más convincente que lo anterior. Ahí mencionaba algo acerca de la atracción. Por supuesto, para haber amor primero debe haber atracción. ¿Eso quería decir que sentía atracción hacia Inglaterra?

Como si estuviera inhalando un montón de gas hilarante, la risa que soltó en ese instante no tuvo precio.

¿Atraerle Inglaterra? Esas dos palabras ni siquiera podían ser empleadas en una oración.

Porque, ¿cuán atractivo podría tener ese carácter podrido pero extrañamente cómico que el inglés poseía a veces? ¿Cuán atractivo podrían tener esas muecas de disgusto que muchas veces le resultaban tan simpáticas y hasta cierto punto encantadoras? ¿Cuán atractivo podría tener ese aire inocente que despedía en ocasiones a pesar de tener un lado hostil, cínico y manipulador?

Oh mierda, esa última combinación le resultaba demasiado sugerente.

Er... replanteémonos la pregunta nuevamente. ¿Cuán atractivo podrían tener esos desordenados cabellos que le daban un toque de salvajismo que, paradójicamente contrastaban a la perfección con sus aires de elegancia? ¿Cuán atractivo podrían tener esas... delicadas y perfectamente definidas facciones de su rostro que al mirarlas no hacían otra cosa que cautivarlo? ¿Cuán atractivo podrían tener... esos provocativos labios que al hacer contacto con los suyos le hacían perder la noción del tiempo?

De acuerdo, eso no iba encaminado hacia donde él pretendía. ¡Cielos, Inglaterra le atraía naturalmente!

Ya que lo pensaba, ahora le encontraba sentido a esa repentina taquicardia que sufrió al momento en que Arthur había dicho esa frase con un tono descomunalmente atrayente antes de abandonarlo en su propia casa, y también comprendió por qué siempre le resultaba tan agradable su compañía, aunque parte de ese tiempo se la pasaran discutiendo por nimiedades.

Aunque...

Todo ese fenómeno acontecido y los pensamientos que últimamente estuvo teniendo, pudo haberse debido no porque se sintiera atraído hacia Inglaterra, sino por el excesivo alcohol que en ese momento nublaba por completo su raciocinio; sus facultades mentales, éticas y... Aguarden. Rayos. ¡Él no estaba tomado en el momento en que quiso apoderarse de los labios ingleses! Entonces, pudo haber sido por un capricho suyo. Sí, eso. El capricho de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Probablemente sentiría lo mismo si hiciera eso con cualquiera. Es más, era prácticamente obvio que sería igual, e iría a comprobarlo ya mismo.

Bueno, quizás sería conveniente tomar una ducha primero.

— —  
— —

La magia que existía en hacer sonar armoniosamente una melodía, tocando con precisión cada tecla y haciendo parecer fácil hasta la partitura más elaboraba, era una hazaña que Roderich Edelstein podía lograr extraordinariamente con cada dedo pulsado sobre las teclas del impecable piano. La exquisitez de cada sonido era un gran deleite para todo aquel que poseyera buen oído musical... exquisitez que se estaba yendo por el traste gracias al molesto ruido de una voz bien conocida, voz que probablemente debería estar catalogada en el rango de contaminación sonora.

—Oye, aristócrata pretencioso y avaro con tendencias al uso de trapos remendados. Llevo aquí hablándote como por... diecisiete segundos. ¡Pon atención, que me estoy rebajando a desperdiciar mi invaluable saliva con gente no tan genial como tú!

Luego de rodar disimuladamente los ojos, acomodarse adecuadamente en su asiento frente al piano y carraspear con delicadeza sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, el austriaco se dispuso a hablar.

—Veo que la desfachatez siempre va de la mano contigo, no es de sorpre-

—Escucha —interrumpió impaciente—. Sólo calla y disfruta porque te haré conocer lo que significa estar en el paraíso por unos segundos, austriaco remilgado. Y no te acostumbres —sentenció agachándose hasta donde se encontraba sentado Austria.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con...? —la respuesta a todo lo que pudiera preguntar le llegó con una repentina invasión a su boca, una invasión que impedían a las palabras salir de sus labios coherentemente. ¿Acaso Gilbert lo estaba besando?

El contacto fue realmente corto, el albino se separó inmediatamente al comprobar que no existió ni una mísera chispa que lo hiciera sentir diferente. Rayos, su primer intento había fallado.

— ¿Q-Qué... qué...? —pronunciaba Austria aturdido, con un imperceptible sonrojo por la sorpresa, totalmente confundido y alterado. Eso definitivamente no había sido normal.

—Como dije antes: no te acostumbres. Los perdedores sólo pueden sentir la gloria una vez —decía Gilbert riendo con soberbia, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo acontecido.

— ¡Roderich querido, aquí está el CD de Paganini* que me prestaste el otro día! —se escuchaba de pronto la voz de una entusiasmada Hungría, que entraba con gracia al salón en donde se encontraba el mencionado, luego reparó en la presencia que se encontraba a su lado y extrañada, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos— ¿Eh, Gilbert? ¿Qué haces a...?

¡Y zaz! Antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Hungría también fue invadida por los labios de Prusia, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta el punto en que se asemejaban a dos platos. Austria no estaba en una situación demasiado diferente.

Gilbert se separó en cuanto sintió un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza. Maldición y mil veces maldición. Había sido una sartén, la maldita sartén que Hungría había estado llevando en su mano todo ese tiempo. Cuando apenas reaccionó, Elizabeta ya se había armado con su juego de sartenes, cacerolas y el equipo completo de cocina, sumándole a todo, esa pose de "maestra del Kung-fu" que había adoptado. En conjunto eso era, ciertamente espeluznante.

— ¿Qué creías que hacías? Eres un pervertido —gritaba avergonzada—. ¡Atrevido, depravado, aprovechado! ¿Qué crees que le hacías a una dama desprevenida?—voceaba mientras le lanzaba los peligrosos tenedores y grandes cucharas.

— ¡Cuando controles tu síndrome premenstrual quizás pueda explicarlo! —decía mientras corría por el salón esquivando los letales utensilios.

—Gilbert... —susurraba con aura oscura— ¿Acaso quieres que también te muestre cómo funciona la espátula? —perseguía al albino con una mirada asesina mientras Austria se empezaba a estresar.

— ¡Tío Roderich, tía Eli, he venido a visitarlos! Ve~ —decía Veneciano en voz alta mientras se acercaba al salón más ruidoso. Cuando llegó al lugar, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al observar que adentro todo estaba sumergido en un completo caos, había cubiertos por todas partes, Elizabeta corría -a su parecer- molesta detrás de Prusia y Austria interpretaba una dramática composición de Chopin, seguramente materializando su enojo. Entre todo el desorden, vio un disco compacto y leyó el título de la portada. Se alarmó— Eh, ¿por qué un CD de _mio caro Paganini*_ está en el suelo? —chillaba asustado.

Hungría al percatarse de la presencia de Feliciano, detuvo su persecución. Austria dejó de tocar.

— ¡Fe-Feliciano! No es lo que parece, cielo —decía exaltada Elizabeta levantando rápidamente el CD—. Es que me temblaron las manos de la emoción al saber que se trataba de Paganini —mentía con una falsa y nerviosa sonrisa esperando que el italiano le creyera y parara de lloriquear. Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

— ¡Ve~! —profirió de pronto Veneciano— ¡Qué bueno que te guste, ya que todas sus composiciones son muy bonitas! —exclamó entusiasmadísimo.

— ¡Feli~! No te muevas, quédate quietecito allí mismo —Gilbert decía emocionado con una sonrisa llena de dudosas intenciones mientras corría hacia Feliciano.

— ¡Gilbert, no te atrevas! —gritaba Hungría tratando de detener al albino.

Antes de que Feliciano alcanzara a percatarse de lo acontecido, Gilbert lo sostenía posesionando los labios encima de los suyos. El de los ojos bermejos esperó atento alguna reacción que pudiera producir su cerebro, hormonas... ¡lo que sea! _Uno... Dos... Tres_... Nada.

Mierda.

* * *

La nación angloparlante se encontraba disfrutando de una de sus amadas cesiones de lectura. Leer se le antojaba una de las mayores satisfacciones, era tan deleitante como escuchar buena música rock o disfrutar de sus sabrosos _scones_; aunque idiotas como Estados Unidos opinaran que habían cosas más interesantes, como hacer insulsas películas con sobredosis de cliché, probar que los extraterrestres existen o... comer. Dejó de discutir esa afirmación la quincuagésima novena vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que, entre hablar con Alfred o una hamburguesa, ésta última resultaba más sabia. Además no le gustaba estar metido en embrollos, e-enserio no le gustaba. Era como si los rumbos de la vida se empeñaran en hacerle la contra, siempre terminaba metido en uno de esos indeseados líos.

Y hablando de líos, no se podía sacar de la cabeza del peor en el que estaba envuelto: ese que involucraba a Prusia.

Cerró su libro y lo guardó en el estante correspondiente. Sus ganas de leer se habían ido de vacaciones.

Era perturbador recordar la última vez que se vieron, todavía no se explicaba el motivo por el cual un beso con Gilbert le hizo experimentar un montón de sensaciones de las que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y ese extraño vuelco que dio su estómago al profundizar el ósculo. Luego de eso no supo cómo reaccionar, y lo primero que sintió fue el impulso de salir del lugar, así que lo hizo de manera en la que no quedara como un tonto, por supuesto. Aún recordaba la expresión anonadada que puso el albino antes de abandonarlo. Suerte que la actuación se le daba bien, debía agradecerlo a sus dotes de ex pirata y también a que, en su tiempo, iba a clases de teatro con Shakespeare.

Después de dejar la mansión, caminó sin rumbo alguno. Miró hacia arriba, estaba nublado, sonrió. Ese día le agradaba especialmente el ambiente, tenía un aire misterioso y envolvente que lo invitaba a seguir perdiéndose por las calles de Londres. Pensó en la frase con doble sentido que le dirigió al albino y concluyó en que ni él mismo sabía lo que en realidad quiso decir.

Descifrar la razón por la cuál había actuado de esa manera no era una de sus mayores habilidades. Está bien, sabía que eso iba destinado como un absurdo pero tentativo juego que extrañamente terminó en un sutil coqueteo; pero si era un juego, ¿por qué entonces le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡Rayos, que era Gilbert! ¿Qué podría tener de bueno ese... presumido?

Eh... De acuerdo, no era del todo malo, también tenía sus puntos a favor. A veces lo hacía reír (p-por supuesto, se reía del albino, no con él, ¡se reía de él! N-No es que disfrutara de su compañía ni de sus retorcidamente graciosos comentarios, en serio), y a veces lo hacía pensar que tal vez (y sólo tal vez, que valga la redundancia) era el único que podía entender como se sentía en ocasiones.

Porque Arthur Kirkland y Gilbert Beilschmidt tenían muchas cosas en común, y no sólo el hecho de ingerir con arrebato aquel líquido con alto contenido etílico, en cantidades industriales. Arthur encontraba en Gilbert algo que lo hacía sentir, de alguna manera, identificado.

Y es que esa soledad que experimentaba el albino se parecía tanto a la suya propia. No es que estuviera absolutamente olvidado en el mundo y nadie lloraría por él si muriera, porque de alguna singular manera, tenía a Estados Unidos, Canadá, Japón, Portugal, Noruega, Dinamarca de vez en cuando, a algunas de sus ex colonias y hasta a sus hermanos que si bien no eran los más amorosos del universo, no los llegaba a odiar (sólo detestar con demasía, ese sería el término correcto). Por otra parte, Gilbert tenía a su hermano, a Austria, Hungría, a Francia —que llegaba a ser una especie amigo en común, por más que costara aceptarlo—, España y algunos otros que lo apreciaban.

Pero esa compañía no lograba llenarlos del todo, porque aunque estuviesen rodeados de todos los demás, se sentían inevitablemente incomprendidos. Arthur sostenía que lo que experimentaba era una soledad arraigada desde lo profundo de su ser, su manera de ver la soledad sobrepasaba la primitiva y superflua visión de los demás, esa que decía que estar solo era no estar acompañado. Acompañado por una presencia que en términos numéricos contabiliza a dos o más personas reunidas en un mismo sitio. En parte compartía esa idea, pero para él, una presencia netamente física no lograba hacerlo sentir menos solitario, tal vez porque no tenía una relación estrecha con nadie ni demasiada confianza como para iniciar una.

Y es que Francia no imaginaría lo que se siente estar aislado por cuestiones que no estaban en sus manos: maldita geografía. Estados Unidos no llegaría a medir la decepción que sintió en su momento cuando se éste se independizó, ya lo había superado casi por completo, pero fue una de las causas (no la única) por las que dejó de confiar demasiado. Japón entendería lo que conlleva ser una isla, pero no lo que implica tener una mala relación hasta con sus propios hermanos.

Pero Prusia...

Ése sujeto sí que había pasado malos momentos, tuvo que soportar la disolución de su nación, de lo que él mismo representaba y era en esencia. Tuvo que aislarse (a pesar de no ser una isla) de todo y todos involuntariamente, y vivir en carne propia el verdadero significado de la soledad. Recordaba que un tiempo estuvo totalmente desaparecido de todos los lugares que solía frecuentar. Se sumió en una depresión tan grande que sólo el tiempo y las terapias lo pudieron sanar medianamente (luego de ello, volvió Gilbert "con toda su grandeza". Puaj, maldito ego suyo).

_Despecho... impotencia... rabia... traición... sufrimiento... aislamiento..._

Todos esos crudos sentimientos habían experimentado a lo largo de su existencia. Y no era para menos, con los siglos que llevaban encima...

No obstante, también tuvieron momentos de grandeza, batallas ganadas y un poderío envidiable; digamos que fueron los más grandes y geniales imperios que alguna vez el mundo tuvo la dicha (o algunos no tanto) de conocer. Cosas gratificantes que quedarían en sus memorias.

Eran cosas como esas las que hacían a Inglaterra creer que el cerebro de Gilbert no sólo estaba constituido por un montón de aire... aire enfermamente ególatra por cierto.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos con el estruendoso sonido del timbre. ¿Quién osaba a molestarlo en medio de sus infructuosos desvaríos?

Caminó hasta la puerta y lo abrió. Genial, lo único que faltaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Estados Unidos? —preguntó con aire cansino.

— ¡Hey Iggy! —saludaba enérgicamente entrando a la casa sin esperar invitación— ¿Por qué tan amargado? —preguntaba con un tono demasiado alto para los pobres tímpanos del inglés— ¿Sabes? Hace poco estaba mirando ese deporte... ¿cómo se llama? —hizo una pausa tratando de acordarse— Ah, sí. _Soccer*_.

—No es _soccer_, se llama fútbol. Te lo he dicho millones de veces —respondía rodando los ojos mientras se adentraban a la sala.

—Como sea, la cuestión es que esos países de África están comenzando a mejorar su juego, especialmente Trinidad y Tobago —comentaba algo emocionado.

—Trinidad y Tobago está en América, Alfred. ¿Qué acaso no sabes los países de tu propio continente? Eres una vergüenza. ¡Yo no te eduqué así, maldita sea!

— ¡Te engañé! Era obvio que sólo te estaba probando. Ja, ja, ja~ —decía riéndose estruendosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Caíste por completo ante mi inigualable y perfectamente realista actuación —comentaba en un fallido intento por excusar su ignorancia geográfica—. Todos mis trucos los aprendí en Hollywood, asombroso, ¿verdad? —presumía en pose heroica.

Y como siempre, hablar con Estados Unidos le resultaba tan insulso como anodino.

—Idiota, si quieres usar un pretexto tan barato como ese para ocultar tu estupidez, por lo menos hazlo más creíble. Tu intento de diálogo es demasiado sobreactuado, además- —se detuvo súbitamente.

—Eh, ¿por qué callaste de pronto? —cuestionaba confundido el norteamericano.

"_Arthur"._

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? Yo no escuché nada, ¿no será que estás alucinando? Creo que los años no te vienen bien, ya sabes, te estás volviendo viejo~ —reía.

—"_¡Inglaterra, abre la puerta ahora!" _—se escuchó más alto sumado a unos fuertes e incesantes golpeteos en la puerta.

—Oh, eso —decía Alfred casi avergonzado por no haberlo escuchado antes, sólo casi. Se percató cómo Inglaterra se apresuraba hacia donde provenía el tumulto y decidió seguirlo.

.

Tan pronto Arthur abrió la puerta, vio cómo el sujeto que aún se hacía llamar Prusia entraba rápidamente. El de ojos carmesíes lo miró, le dijo algo parecido a _"tú mocoso, vete a tu casa que tengo asuntos que arreglar"_, lo agarró de la chaqueta, lo arrastró fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta. Todo eso a unos 299.792.458 m/s según sus precisos cálculos (o a la velocidad de la luz, como prefieran decirlo).

.

Ya con Estados Unidos fuera de su casa, el inglés se fijó en Gilbert que se veía alterado, algo sudado y con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

Se percató que estaba bajo la fija mirada escarlata, decidió también sostenerle la mirada. Cuando llevó a cabo su plan, se arrepintió al instante. Un espeso aire de incomodidad fue lo que le llenó por completo. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Um... Cierto, cierto. Sí tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

—Tú, imbécil. ¡¿Qué carajo haces llegando tan repentinamente aquí de esa manera? Acabas de sacar a Alfred a rastras. Aunque se trate de ese tonto, fuiste un endemoniado desconsiderado —exclamó indignado.

—Es... es que... —decía todavía un poco agitado tratando de acompasar su respiración.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaba huyendo de una furiosa turba que lo perseguía porque besó —literalmente— a medio planeta? Es que él sólo quería comprobarse a sí mismo que un beso con cualquiera sería igual a uno con Arthur. Su plan había fallado categóricamente. Lo había intentado todo: Canadá, Rusia, Lituania, Grecia, Suiza, Holanda, Noruega, Dinamarca, Islandia y una larga lista de etcéteras... en todos los casos fue como besar a una pared o una almohada, no sintió absolutamente nada. Bueno, con Finlandia sí que sintió algo: la tremenda paliza de Suecia...

— ¿Y bien? —exigió Inglaterra elevando una ceja tras un prolongado silencio por parte del germano.

...Por otra parte, tenía que hablar ya acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, además había una cuestión que lo molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir...

—Oye tú, ¿estás escuchando...? —habló otra vez el inglés, extrañado y confundido por el letargo del otro europeo. Pasaron unos largos segundos más antes de que el albino se dignara a abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué hacía aquí Estados Unidos? —articuló apretando fuertemente sus puños. Para Inglaterra fue una pregunta inesperada, tan inconexa a su previo cuestionamiento que prácticamente lo descolocó; entonces, todo lo que pudo expresar de sus cuerdas vocales fue un inteligente y amplio...

— ¿Eh? —...sí, tan inteligente y amplio como el cerebro de una cucaracha. Pero en su defensa: ¿cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? — ¿A... a qué te refieres? —preguntó titubeante.

— ¿Por qué estaba aquí? —interrogó a medida que se acercaba a su receptor— Ese mocoso se aparece por aquí con frecuencia, demasiada diría yo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto busca? —manifestaba mientras lo mecía levemente por los hombros.

—E-Ese no es asunto tuyo, idiota —decía tratando de salir del agarre—. No es nada de tu interés —aunque Alfred y él llevaran una relación casi fraternal, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, ¿verdad? ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Yo... —articuló agachando su cabeza— Sí me interesa —soltó derrotado en un leve susurro que pudo escuchar el rubio.

Arthur no podía creer lo que oía, después de pensar un momento y recobrar un poco su estabilidad mental, sonrió.

—Así que... ¿debo entender que estás celoso? —bromeó para relajar el ambiente y alejar el estado tenso en el que aún se encontraba.

— ¡Qué dices! —se sobresaltó— ¡Alguien genial como yo jamás sentiría celos! —se apresuró a decir, luego meditó un poco lo siguiente que diría — ¿Pero qué dirías tú si te dijera que besé a Austria? —preguntó estratégicamente.

Ante esto último, el de ojos jade no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente incómodo.

—No me importa —pronunció evadiendo la mirada carmesí.

—Ahora mírame a los ojos y vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste —dijo con pasmosa seriedad.

—No —negaba orgullosamente.

—Arthur... —lo sujetó de la barbilla y lentamente lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente— Ahora dí que no te importa absolutamente nada que tenga que ver conmigo ni te concierne el hecho de que me involucre con cualquiera —sentenció con una mirada intensa.

—N-No... No me importa que te vayas con la primera persona que te venga en gana, ¿sí? Por mí puedes hacer cualquier maldita mierda que se te ocurra. Vete y vive un hermoso idilio con Austria —estalló por fin quitando las manos de Prusia de sus hombros—. Haz lo que quieras pero déjame en paz, ¿entiendes?

Tan pronto pronunció esas amargas palabras, se dispuso a dejarlo solo nuevamente como ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esta vez el de cabellos platas no lo permitió; lo agarró fuertemente de su muñeca y lo estiró atrayéndolo hasta rodearlo en un apretado abrazo.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? Entre ese aristócrata y yo no hay ni hubo nada, además de ese insípido beso —comenzó—, tan insípido como lo fue uno con Hungría o casi todos en este planeta. Todo eso hizo que me diera cuenta que lo mío contigo tal vez no es un simple juego —continuaba—. Y también me di cuenta de que eres alguien muy perjudicial —susurró en el oído del británico, ante esto Arthur se estremeció, pero esa última declaración se le antojó algo insolente y confusa.

— ¿Perjudicial? —pronunció con el seño fruncido.

—Y es que me vuelves loco, un obsesivo; me desquicias, me confundes y haces que a veces piense que soy un asqueroso enfermo con problemas mentales por no tener claro todo lo que siento —decía, haciendo que el detestable carmín tiñera una porción de las mejillas del inglés— ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que causas? Por tu culpa hago estupideces que me cuestan caro... —continuaba aprensándolo más a su pecho— y es que en este momento el mundo me busca para hacerme pagar el hecho de que haya ido por ahí acosando a todos. Sí, todo eso sucedió por tu culpa, por intentar demostrarme que lo que me pasaba contigo no era algo especial —comentaba afligido.

Arthur no concebía todo lo que escuchaba pero no lo hizo pensar que tal vez a él también le pasara lo mismo...

— ¿Y qué es lo que te demostraste al final? —no pudo evitar preguntar correspondiendo por fin el abrazo del albino y haciendo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas una contra otra.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y, con el asentimiento del inglés, lo besó tan intensamente que Arthur no pudo evitar corresponderlo con pasión, sin rastro de dudas existenciales o algún tipo de culpabilidad.

Se besaron, y esta vez fue diferente a todas las anteriores compartidas, y por supuesto, la total antítesis de las experiencias compartidas de Gilbert con las otras naciones. El albino agarró al de ojos verdes de una de sus manos y lo llevó hasta su pecho; su corazón latía enloquecido y desvergonzado. Esa respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó Arthur para convencerse de que lo dicho por la persona que ahora lo sostenía posesivamente, probablemente había sido lo más sincero que alguna vez haya descubierto.

Luego de ese beso, vinieron muchos otros, de diferentes formas, tintes y sabores, y Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que todo eso fue producido gracias a un diccionario, ese glosario que lo había llevado más cuestionamientos que soluciones.

Todavía faltaba mucho para saber con certeza si lo que experimentaban era amor, pero digamos que iban por buen camino.

— ¿En qué piensas, Gilbert? —preguntó Arthur al albino, al notar que estaba algo desconectado del mundo.

—En que todo esto es como un homosexual cuento de hadas —fue su peculiar respuesta.

— ¿Estás drogado, verdad? —cuestionó con un tono más parecido a una afirmación, con una burlona sonrisa impregnada en sus labios.

—Tal vez.

Y se besaron de nuevo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**  
*Feniletilamina: es un estimulante natural que produce nuestro cerebro y a la cual se le asocia con el sentimiento del amor. Teóricamente, en muchos casos se produce a partir de interacciones como intercambio de miradas, apretón de manos, etc. Se dice que una persona enamorada contiene grandes cantidades de feniletilamina.

*Niccolò Paganini: fue un famoso violinista, guitarrista y compositor italiano (proveniente de Génova (Norte de Italia), por lo tanto, corresponde a Feliciano); también tocaba el piano.

*Soccer: aquí haciendo alusión a la palabra por la típica discusión que mantienen los ingleses (y gran parte del mundo) contra los estadounidenses sobre de qué forma llamar al _Balompié_, si Fútbol (Football) o Soccer. En Estados Unidos llaman Football a otro deporte (similar al Rugby).

**Traducciones:**  
•Bruder (alemán): Hermano.  
•Mio caro Paganini (italiano): Mi querido Paganini.

**Notas Finales:**  
Oh. Por. Gandhi. ¡Esto es lo más largo que he escrito... en mi vida! Jamás pensé que iba a llegar a casi 13 hojas de Word (teniendo en cuenta que mi máximo record es de 6 hojas). Por otro lado, me siento profundamente avergonzada por haberme tardado tanto, creo que es de mala suerte decir eso de "Para la próxima trataré de no tardar demasiado". Si ya se ha perdido interés en el fic, no los culpo, es absoluta responsabilidad mía. Bueno, dejando de lado eso, agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, para mí es muy grato leer acerca de lo que piensan del fic. Sé que hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada demasiado explícito, pero con el desarrollo, irá mejorando (todavía me resultan complicadas manejar las escenas fuertes).

Gracias de nuevo, y prometo (de verdad) no volver a retrasarme tanto, lo máximo que tardaré en subir el próximo shot será una semana, ya que lo tengo terminado, así que hasta la próxima.


	5. Escocia España Estados Unidos

**#Título:** Escocia-España-Estados Unidos.  
**#Palabras: **1169 (según fanfiction).  
**#Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**#Advertencia:** La hermosa participación de un OC: Escocia.  
...Aunque diría que no es un OC inexistente (?), gracias al cielo tenemos un Escocia provisorio (¡y de qué categoría! x'D). Así que para sentirme mejor, aquí va el...  
**#Disclaimer II: **Escocia © Repeko, usuario/a de Pixiv.  
**#Nota:** Como dato adicional (y totalmente irrelevante), este fue uno de los primeros shots que escribí (a finales del 2010)... mi alma no me dejaba vivir sin decirlo (?). Ahora sí, me dejo de mierdas.

* * *

**E**scocia – **E**spaña – **E**stados Unidos:

No se soportaban.

No. En realidad a ellos se les hacía sumamente indiferente la existencia del otro, no era demasiado difícil darse cuenta; es más, era tan evidente hasta el punto en que a Escocia le daba absolutamente igual si a España le azotara una sequía de grandes proporciones y dejara sus tierras infértiles haciendo que sea incapaz de producir sus adorados tomates. España dormiría tranquilo una siesta mientras Estados Unidos estuviera siendo afectado por alguna clase de epidemia o desastre natural, y éste degustaría placenteramente una gran hamburguesa mientras Escocia estuviera siendo atacado por el Monstruo del Lago Ness* o si un grupo de terroristas planeasen cometer genocidio.

Pero ésta vez tenían algo en común y debían aliarse si querían deshacerse del problema.

_La relación de Prusia e Inglaterra._

* * *

Era algo ilógico e inverosímil el hecho de que esos dos estuvieran juntos. No es que a Escocia le importara con quién se junte o deje de juntar su estúpido hermano, pero si estaba casi todo el tiempo con ese irritante albino, ¿cómo iba hacer miserable la existencia de su rubio consanguíneo? Ahora que Arthur hacía muchos paseos por Alemania casi no se quedaba en su casa y él sólo podía desgraciarlo la mitad del tiempo. Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera que él tuviera mucho tiempo para molestarlo, tenía bastante trabajo por hacer pero siempre se hacía un espacio en su agenda para planear una nueva manera de molestar al menor, y de paso vigilar si el señor responsable no colapsaba después de tanto trabajo y estrés —aunque se cortaría la lengua antes de admitirlo—. Pero últimamente la desatención del menor ya lo estaba impacientando, porque no en vano vino hace un mes con su arco y nuevas flechas hechas de acero inoxidable con algunos toques de titanio para poder estrenarlo, ni la semana pasada con su gaita para presumirle su nueva sonata, ni hace tres días para decirle que si no ejercitaba y comía adecuadamente, jamás podría defenderse de sus golpes. En dos ocasiones se encontró con la ausencia del inglés y en otra con que éste estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando con una vena sobresaliente en la sien una capa ilustrada con el simbólico águila de Prusia encima de la bandera inglesa seguida de una frase parecida a _"Awesome Territorio Prusiano"_ o algo así, seguramente había sido un regalo de ese insolente narcisista con complejos de megalomanía. Un día de estos le daría su merecido.

* * *

Para España, la relación entre esos dos era de lo más confusa. Solía ver como el inglés golpeaba a Gilbert hasta dejarlo en la inconciencia, era demasiado, aunque tenía que admitir que seguramente se lo tenía merecido, a veces su amigo llegaba a ser un poquitín insoportable o demasiado ególatra. En otras ocasiones yacían tranquilos, con un sonrojado Arthur contra la pared siendo atacado por los frenéticos labios del prusiano. Como sea, lo que realmente le llegaba a molestar es que ya no podía salir a por unas copas en cuanto se le diera la jodida gana. Ahora tenía que coger turno para obtener unas esporádicas citas al bar con su anteriormente inseparable camarada. Se preguntaba qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para estar con ese inglés, no es que le pareciera feo o algo por el estilo —es más, había comprobado lo sensual que podía llegar a ser en su época de pirata—, tampoco resultaba tan bárbaro como esos desgraciados _hooligans*_ que habitaban en su país, y sinceramente, tampoco era ese espíritu de rockero empedernido que tenía. ¡Diablos, a quién rayos engañaba! Comprendía perfectamente la razón del por qué Gilbert salía con Inglaterra, pero lo que no comprendía era de quién mierda estaba celoso.

Tal vez de los dos, sin embargo era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, por supuesto. Pero para qué hundirse en la pena, si allí a su lado se encontraba un irritado italiano a punto de darle un golpe por prestar más atención a sus propios pensamientos que al monólogo consistente en puras maldiciones, tan lindo como siempre~.

Arthur. Lovino. Se parecían de alguna manera y al mismo tiempo eran la total antítesis del otro, pero los dos eran explosivos y algo violentos. Quizás Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un vil masoquista, pero a él le gustaba de esa manera.

No dejando de lado el tema principal, Gilbert se las pagaría por haberlo dejado en segundo plano. Que las fuerzas teutónicas le amparen, porque de ésta no se salva.

* * *

Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan necio? Tantas veces le dijo que no se acercara a ese sujeto autoproclamado _awesome,_ pero él no escuchó.

Descabellado. Sí, tal vez eso es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza a Estados Unidos cuando piensa en un posible —más que posible, real— amorío entre esas naciones europeas. No podía creer que Arthur se rebajara tanto como para estar con alguien que ya ni era considerado país. Alemania Oriental era el actual nombre formal de ese despreciable sujeto roba ex-tutores-molestables.

Rayos, y él que estaba construyendo un nuevo navío-volador a prueba de balas y evade-torpedos sólo para ver su sorprendida reacción. Sí, Alfred F. Jones revolucionó la tecnología creando un navío de guerra que además de volar, también funcionaba como submarino, pero por la culpa de Inglaterra y su tonta indiferencia, lo iba a tirar a la basura. Tanto trabajo para nada.

Aunque no es la culpa de Arthur ser tan distraído últimamente, era esa ex nación la que lo distraía, así que era la culpa de Gilbert Beilschmidt que su trabajo se fuera por el caño.

Suspiró un momento, ¿qué acaso Arthur no se daba cuenta de los macabros propósitos del ex prusiano? Estaba seguro que lo único que quería era invadir sus regiones vitales para después desaparecer y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Él era un héroe e iba a rescatar al príncipe* en peligro. Por un momento eso le resultó extrañamente retorcido, como si fuese homose... como sea, sería una batalla apasionante: _El Awesome vs. El Hero_. Dos gigantes luchando por ver quién era más fuerte, igual que en un cómic —pensó emocionado—. Ese pedófilo fetichista que anda acosando a niños como Sealand o Letonia no tendría su perdón, además de ser un desgraciado que anda por la vida diciendo que las hamburguesas no son deliciosas.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que Francia le dijo una vez mientras jugaban Twister* en la casa de Canadá. ¿Y si Francia estaba bromeando? Bueno, no importa... igual iba a demostrar que era el magnífico héroe.

* * *

Escocia, España y Estados Unidos harían una conveniente alianza temporal dejando de lado sus diferencias —e indiferencias—.

Escocia para recuperar a su tonto hermano.

España para recuperar a su tonto amigo.

Estados Unidos para salvar a Inglaterra de las garras de Prusia y así convertirse en el héroe de turno por el que todos desean ser salvados.

_Aunque en realidad no todos quieren ser salvados, ¿eh, Arthur?_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:  
***El monstruo del Lago Ness: esta querida y legendaria criatura yace en tierra —o agua— escocesa.  
*Hooligans: es un término originado en Inglaterra que hace referencia a seguidores de equipos de fútbol que han producido actos vandálicos, van esparciendo violencia por doquier_.  
*Él era un héroe e iba a rescatar al **príncipe **en peligro_: como mínimo sería príncipe, porque Inglaterra no entra en la categoría de "princesa" y el mundo del trasvestismo._  
_*Twister: a que saben de qué se trata. Es un juego que pone a prueba tus habilidades de flexibilidad y equilibrio. He aquí el Twister: http:/ juguetes1a . com / images / products / originals / twister . jpg (quitar los espacios).

**Notas Finales:  
**Y no podían faltar los entrometidos de la relación; ni yo a mi —santa— palabra (?).

...Ah, y no se olviden de los reviews, que te dan una sensación tan placentera hasta el punto de hacerte alucinar (oh sí, tan buena como una dosis de LSD). Para qué drogarte si puedes dejar un lindo review :D.

_Ciao~!_**  
**


	6. Francia

**#Título:** Francia.  
**#Palabras: **1693 (según fanfiction).  
**#Disclaimer: **Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**#Nota: **Teniendo en cuenta que lo que escribo es una serie de one-shots, muchos de ellos no tendrán continuación, pero viendo que el anterior causó una especie de suspenso, tal vez haga una pequeña secuela.

* * *

**F**rancia:

Oh, aquí con nosotros la nación de _l'amour_, quien escuchó por ahí que países como Escocia, España y Estados Unidos —organización triple E, según ellos por sugerencia de Alfred— formaron una alianza para separar a Inglaterra de su amigo prusiano.

¡Pero qué almas más despiadadas! La verdad, lo esperaría de Escocia, tal vez de Estados Unidos, pero jamás lo haría de España, ese Antonio estaba siendo muy imprudente. En realidad él tampoco era el más feliz sobre la tierra con esa peculiar relación, porque ahora eran sólo dos los que se emborrachaban sin piedad en un bar de mala muerte cada fin de semana hasta que fuera la hora de cerrar y el barman los tuviera que echar con varias patadas de por medio; era divertido, pero siempre se echaba en falta ese asqueroso y presuntuoso humor de Gilbert. Además, ya no podría aprovecharse de Arthur cada vez que se le diera la gana enseñándole el verdadero significado de un beso francés, no necesariamente de forma textual o verbal, porque si había algo que le gustase más que la teoría, sin dudas era la práctica.

Bueno, tampoco era como si aquellos dos fueran a casarse, mientras eso no sucediese todo marchaba de maravilla. De todas maneras a veces extrañaba a Arthur, otras veces extrañaba a Gilbert, ¿qué podría hacer para aliviar su tormentoso pesar? Debería haber una forma para lograr obtener paz en su alma. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

_Algo..._

¡Eso es!

Pensándolo bien, ¿quién dice que sólo por estar en una relación no podías perfeccionar tus técnicas amatorias con un profesional para el posterior disfrute de tu pareja? Y quién mejor que él mismo para ayudar a esas pobres almas desamparadas, probablemente desconocedoras de lo que es el placer absoluto hasta el punto de hacer delirar al otro con la intervención de sus cuerpos. Definitivamente ya había decidido cuál sería su buena acción. ¡Seguramente esos dos se lo agradecerían infinitamente!

* * *

_Apreciados Arthur Kirkland y Gilbert Beilschmidt:_

_A razón de su reciente relación, he investigado y me he dado cuenta que últimamente, por desgracia, las parejas ya no exhiben todo su potencial en cuanto a demostrar su amor se refiere. A raíz de eso, surgió una desmedida preocupación por parte mía y, he decidido que para que no les suceda a ustedes, yo mismo seré su tutor privado para encaminarles por el sendero celestial, allí donde se logran ver las estrellas desde cerca. Para eso tendremos cuatro sesiones semanales, en donde los temas principales serán: "Todas las posiciones al derecho y al revés" (los lunes), "Cómo obtener placer desmedido con ayuda de objetos" (miércoles), "La habilidad de seducir por medio del chocolate" (viernes). Por supuesto todo esto será bajo mi estricta supervisión y, como sería inconcebible que siendo su tutor no demostrara mis supremas habilidades a mis discípulos, los sábados tendremos una clase especial sobre cómo disfrutar con terceras personas. Sí, conocerán el hermoso mundo de los tríos y todos los beneficios que conlleva (pero no olviden que esto sólo se hace con personas de confianza, como yo por ejemplo)._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, espero su pronta respuesta. De todas maneras, en estos días (una semana como mucho) les haré una visita para explicarles todo más detalladamente, confío en que elegirán la opción más sabia y se dejarán ayudar. _

_Con amor —mucho, mucho amour—,_

_Su amigo Francis. _

Esa fue la breve carta —si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera— que, un colérico inglés y un aparentemente sorprendido prusiano, recibieron cuando al rubio se le ocurrió revisar su buzón

* * *

Pasaron los días y Francia no había recibido respuesta alguna por ninguno de sus dos destinatarios.

Ya se había cumplido una semana desde aquello y estaba ansioso, por lo que supuso que a lo mejor sus amigos querrían hablar con él personalmente sobre su propuesta, por eso decidió empezar a preparase para una grata visita a la casa del inglés en donde seguramente se encontraría Gilbert acompañándolo.

Lo primero fue tomar un largo baño en su tina con todo tipo de aceites y fragancias, al término del baño decidió escoger minuciosamente el atuendo que llevaría, debía dar una buena impresión como el profesor que sería. Al elegir la vestimenta adecuada luchó incansablemente contra sí mismo para decidir el perfume que usaría, después de todo, él era el principal creador de las mejores marcas a nivel mundial.

¿_Givenchy_... _Lacoste_, tal vez? ¿Y qué hay de _Dior_? ¡Pero a él le encantaba las fragancias de _Chanel_! ¡Había tantos para elegir!

Después de su extensa y trivial discusión, y por fin haberse decidido, concluyó en que ya estaba casi listo para partir, sin embargo, sonó el timbre.

Cuando fue a abrir se encontró con un joven de expresión neutra vestido con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de cartero o repartidor y se extrañó al ver un vehículo con lindas luces en la parte de arriba, en frente de su casa.

—Entrega para el señor Bonnefoy —pronunció el muchacho con voz igualmente inexpresiva.

—Soy yo —soltó, curioso por saber el contenido de la encomienda. El joven agarró un papel de su bolsillo desdoblándolo prolijamente para a continuación comenzar a leerlo.

"_Mi queridísimo Francis:_

_Me alegro que te hayas preocupado por nosotros, sobre tu propuesta, conversé con Arthur (si es que el haber recibido varios gritos y maldiciones por su parte después de haber leído la carta se le puede llamar "conversar"). Mi primera reacción ante tu ofrecimiento fue algo de sorpresa, luego al haberlo digerido por completo no sabes cuándo reí, já... tan descarado e indecente como siempre, como sea yo-"_

De repente el chico paró su lectura algo confundido, al parecer había leído la parte que le habían dicho que no lo hiciera. Se veía que era una carta con algunos borrones y palabras tachadas. El que lo hizo debió de haber estado muy apresurado, nervioso o enojado.

—Lo siento, creo que lo hice mal —carraspeó un poco, bajo la fija mirada de Francis— Comenzaré otra vez.

"_Mi queridísimo hijo de puta Bonnefoy:_

_Qué bien que te preguntes si nos va bien o no, lamentablemente, bastardo, eso no forma parte de tu maldita incumbencia. Pero por favor, acepta mi humilde obsequio con mucho aprecio y haz tu condenado trío con ellos."_

A continuación el joven hizo una especie de seña con los brazos, lo que causó que dos oficiales de policía salieran rápidamente del vehículo con lindas luces (Oh, ¡con razón sus luces eran de color azul y rojo... y parpadeaban!).

Con destreza y un movimiento brusco, uno de los oficiales atrapó a Francia en una especie de llave humana, mientras lo esposaba. El otro oficial sacaba una nueva nota.

—Señor Francis Bonnefoy, con el nombre oficial de Francia; queda usted detenido por perversión y acoso hacia el señor Arthur Kirkland, la denuncia está respaldada por el señor Gilbert Beilschmidt, todo esto está justificado. Se ha escaneado una sospechosa nota suya enviada al señor Kirkland, resultando en su ADN las huellas dactilares impregnadas en la carta —terminó de leer, ordenando al oficial que sostenía a Francis, que lo metiera al automóvil.

— ¡Esperen, ustedes no pueden hacer eso! ¿Saben con quién se meten? _Je suis la République française!_ —exclamaba, tratando de resistirse.

—Diga eso en la comisaría —replicó el oficial al volante, con sorna.

—Además, tengo derecho a un abogado —agregó, resignado.

Llegaron a la comisaría, Francis consiguió un buen abogado que cuando apenas llegó, le explicó su situación. Luego de un momento, el susodicho abogado entró a una reunión con otras autoridades implicadas con el caso. Luego de un largo rato, el abogado salió de la junta.

— ¿Cómo le fue? —preguntó Francis algo atropellado no dejando ni respirar al abogado.

—Bueno señor Bonnefoy, hemos llegado a un acuerdo...

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál? ¡Dígamelo ya!

—Tranquilícese, no irá a prisión o algo por el estilo —hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual Francia suspiró con alivio— Su penitencia será pasar por cuatro meses de completa abstinencia sexual, periodo en el cual estará bajo estricta y constante vigilancia policial —concluyó.

Los ojos de Francia se desorbitaron, creyendo que lo escuchado fue un error por parte de su sentido auditivo.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Si me disculpa, me retiro.

_¿Acaso había escuchado bien?_

— ¿Qué? —chilló el galo— ¡Nooo, por favor! ¡Todo menos eso, se lo suplico! —continuaba, sosteniendo la pierna del abogado— ¡La prisión está bien!

—Señor…

— ¿Tal vez trabajo comunitario? —insistía.

—No es posible, la penitencia es inamovible —dio por zanjado el asunto, librándose del agarre francés.

El de ojos azules se quedó ahí en el suelo, tirado y haciendo un melodrama barato, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de la gente que iba pasando.

* * *

Luego de todo, regresó a su casa custodiado a distancia por un policía. Destruido, sollozando esporádicamente. Había sufrido el peor trauma de su vida, si eso no era el fin del mundo, ¿entonces qué lo era?

De pronto sonó el teléfono. Contestó.

—_Bonjour?_ —articuló desganado.

— ¡Francia, me he enterado de la terrible noticia que aconteció! De verdad lo siento —hubo silencio—. _Just a joke!_ Realmente no lo siento, imbécil. Es más, pienso que cuatro meses no es suficiente sufrimiendo para ti —carcajeó.

— ¡Arthur, eres un maldito desalmado! —de pronto se escucharon sonidos extraños del otro lado de la línea, como si estuvieran peleando por el teléfono.

— ¡Hola Francis! El grandioso yo al habla~ —saludó una voz enérgica.

— ¿Gilbert? ¿Por qué rayos atestiguaste en mi contra?

— No lo sé, supongo que quería ver tu reacción ante esta situación. Relájate, aún seguimos siendo los mejores amigos~ —dijo alegremente.

— ¡Traidor! —y cortó la llamada, indignado.

Tal vez ya había muerto, tal vez ahora estaba en el infierno pagando por sus pecados, sí. Arthur era el demonio y Gilbert el sucesor al trono.

Definitivamente eso era suficiente para que Francis hubiera deseado nunca haberse metido en la intimidad de esos... ¡esos salvajes!

* * *

**Traducciones:**  
•l'Amour (francés): Amor.  
•Je suis la République française! (francés): ¡Yo soy la República francesa!  
•Bonjour? (francés): ¿Hola?  
•Just a joke! (inglés): ¡Es broma!

**Notas Finales:  
**¡Gracias por leer!**  
**


	7. Gibraltar

**#Título: **Gibraltar.**  
#Palabras:** 1133 (según fanfiction).  
**#Disclaimer: **Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**G**ibraltar:

— ¡Padre! —exclamaba contento un niño de apariencia extremadamente feliz. Tan sonriente y con una voz tan entusiasta que incluso le recordaba a, de hecho, un ser indeseable que por destinos de la vida se encontraba de pie al lado del niño.

—Hola Gib* —saludó en tono casi carismático—. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí —continuó para luego posar la mirada al rostro del que agarraba al niño de la mano y automáticamente hacer una mueca de disgusto. Volvió a mirar al niño y trató de recomponerse lo mejor que pudo—. Veo que vienes acompañado.

—Sí, aunque por alguna razón papá España no parecía muy animado con la idea de venir, me pregunto por qué será —pronunciaba el chiquillo algo confundido ante la aparente incomodidad del ibérico, él no estaba al tanto del impúdico desprecio que se profesaban las dos naciones, creía que desde que su padre Arthur dejaba que papá Antonio lo viera ocasionalmente, todo estaba bien entre ellos—. Bueno, como sea, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Sabes? He mejorado un montón mi acento desde la última vez que te vi, ¿lo has notado? Me he portado como buen niño: los turistas que me visitan siempre dicen que es un buen lugar; en los últimos años ha mejorado mucho mi economía y calidad de vida, ¡ya hasta aparezco en los rankings! —hablaba atropelladamente sin inmutarse, esperanzado de que su padre se sintiera orgulloso— Como ya estamos aquí esperaba que pudiéramos pasar entre los tres un día increíble, ¿qué te parece? —continuaba optimista.

¿Cómo explicarle a Gibraltar, a ese niño tan ilusionado, que la idea de pasar un día entero en compañía de España le removía las vísceras, y no precisamente por motivos alentadores? Al parecer ese chiquillo tenía una concepción equivocada acerca de la relación que llevaba con el hispano.

—Bueno, yo-

— ¡Arthur! Ya he puesto la mesa —exclamaba cierto albino desde el comedor encaminándose hacia la sala principal donde suponía se encontraba Inglaterra, interrumpiendo sin notarlo—. Antes de que dig... —se detuvo el germano al llegar a destino y visualizar que el inglés no se encontraba solo— Oh, Antonio, ¿y también Gibraltar? —cuestionó extrañado, no era común ver los pies del español pisando la casa del inglés, mucho menos común era verlo ahí, acompañado del pequeño territorio.

— ¡Tío Gilbert! No sabía que estabas también aquí —apuntó alegre, terminando con el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. Tú también te puedes unir a nosotros —agregó amable.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mocoso? —preguntó, utilizando el apelativo de forma afable.

—Pensaba en pasar hoy un maravilloso día con mis padres ya que nunca lo hacemos, pero tú también puedes unírtenos —explicó con amabilidad—. Estaba a punto de comentar que padre Inglaterra y papá España juntos se verían fantásticos, ¿no piensas lo mismo? —interrogó inocentemente ante las anonadadas expresiones de los aludidos—. Es decir, solo basta con ver cómo se miran y uno se da cuenta que ellos se quieren mucho, mucho —prosiguió, interpretando de manera totalmente transpuesta las miradas viperinas que se dedicaban.

—Oye pequeño, creo que no es necesario decir esas cosas —habló Antonio con nerviosismo palpable, tratando de calmar al germano que lucía de pronto un semblante sombrío y los puños crispados.

— ¿Pero por qué, papá? Si el amor es muy bonito y ustedes son tal para cual. ¿Sabes algo? Yo no soportaría la idea de que tú o padre Inglaterra salieran con alguien más, sería muy triste —comentó con angustia impresa en el pequeño rostro—. Pero estoy seguro de que eso no va a ocurrir —prosiguió cambiando de pronto el aire apesadumbrado que le rodeaba por uno más optimista— porque el otro día cuando Tía Hungría fue a visitar mi casa, miraba constantemente un álbum de fotos y reía de una manera extraña, entonces le pregunté por qué reía y dijo algo sobre piratas y de que padre Arthur y papá Antonio juntos son terriblemente sexys. Aún no entiendo muy bien lo que significa, pero supongo que ha de ser algo bueno —concluyó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.

Si alguien hubiera puesto una lupa sobre las mejillas de Inglaterra, probablemente se habría fijado en el tenue carmín que lo acompañaba producto del bochorno.

Iba a decir su pequeño discurso improvisado (mandando todo a la mierda con la mayor cantidad de eufemismos posibles, no vaya a ser que su pequeño territorio de ultramar copiara sus malos hábitos) si es que el ser de ojos escarlatas no hubiera abierto antes la boca.

—Suficiente —sentenció Gilbert como pocas veces se le ha escuchado—. Gibraltar, ¿podrías ir a jugar al jardín?, tus padres y yo tenemos que hablar sobre importantes temas de adultos —finalizó con el mayor autocontrol que tuvo, ganándose el asentimiento por parte del chiquillo y su posterior retirada.

—Gilbert... —empezó España una vez estuvieron solos los tres adultos.

— ¡Antonio hijo de puta! Apuesto a que tú le has estado lavando el cerebro al mocoso —atacó el albino sin dar oportunidad de réplica, agarrando fuertemente al español del cuello de su camisa, ignorando el hecho de que tal vez el ibérico no tenía nada que ver con la acción de que el niño pensara de aquella manera—. ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a pensar que Arthur podría hacer buena pareja contigo? Es decir, es obvio que conmigo queda mucho más genial —continuaba, zarandeándolo.

— ¡Gilbert, suelta al idiota de España en este instante! —reaccionó por fin el inglés apartando al albino del hispano.

—Así que ahora estás de su lado —pronunció el de ojos rojos con infantil resentimiento—. ¿Por qué mejor no se besan y se van muy lejos a vivir felices por siempre? Seguro Gibraltar saltaría en una pata de la felicidad —continuaba sin medir sus palabras, inconsciente del hecho que estaba haciendo una escenita. Un golpe seco y certero terminó en su rostro.

— ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? —manifestó Inglaterra—. Tus putadas paranoicas no ayudan a mi creciente jaqueca —sentenció, masajeándose las sienes.

—Anda Gilbo, qué culpa tengo yo de que el crío ande imaginando semejantes pendejadas —parló España en tono conciliador.

—Pero... —pronunció el albino, mirando los ojos de reproche del inglés—. Está bien —suspiró derrotado—, solo asegúrate de quitar esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza del mocoso —demandó. El español se acercó lo suficiente como para pegar sus labios al oído del germano.

—_Jamás. Asegúrate de cuidar bien al rubio_ —susurró para seguidamente alejarse lo suficiente y guiñarle un ojo burlescamente—. Nos vemos Gilbo —pronunció antes de empezar a correr como poseso. Cuando el albino logró recuperarse del shock inicial se dio cuenta de que el español corría ya con Gibraltar en brazos lo suficiente lejos como para alcanzarlo, con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡ESPAÑA! —gritó desde donde se encontraba. Antonio se las pagaría.

Y no es que estuviera celoso.

* * *

*Gib: así lo conocen coloquialmente los de habla inglesa a Gibraltar.

**Notas Finales:**  
No voy a abandonar el fic, me propongo a terminarlo, digamos que esto es una práctica para escribir, tal vez, un long-fic PrUK.  
Como dato aleatorio me cabe decir: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ringo Starr! Seguro Inglaterra lo debe estar festejando :D. Dentro de poco también se viene el mío.

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios. Aunque igual agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí.


End file.
